Ultrasonic liquid delivery devices are used in various fields to energize liquid for the purpose of atomizing the liquid to provide a fine mist or spray of the liquid. For example, such devices are used as nebulizers and other drug delivery devices, molding equipment, humidifiers, fuel injection systems for engines, paint spray systems, ink delivery systems, mixing systems, homogenization systems, and the like. Such delivery devices typically comprise a housing that has a flow path through which the liquid flows in a pressurized state to at least one and sometimes a plurality of exhaust ports or orifices of the housing. The pressurized liquid is forced to exit the housing at the exhaust port(s). In some constructions, the device may include a valve member to control the flow of liquid from the device.
In some conventional ultrasonic liquid delivery devices, an ultrasonic excitation member is typically incorporated in the device, and more particularly forms the portion of the housing that defines the exhaust port(s). The excitation member is vibrated ultrasonically as liquid exits the exhaust port(s) to impart ultrasonic energy to the exiting liquid. The ultrasonic energy tends to atomize the liquid so that a spray of liquid droplets is delivered from the exhaust port(s). As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,100 (Malinowski) discloses a fuel injection system in which a nozzle (e.g., part of the housing) of the fuel injector is itself constructed to vibrate ultrasonically so that ultrasonic energy is imparted to the fuel as the fuel flows out through an exit orifice of the injector. In such a configuration, there is a risk that vibrating the nozzle itself will result in cavitation erosion (e.g., due to cavitation of the fuel within the exit orifice) of the nozzle at the exit orifice.
In other ultrasonic liquid delivery devices the ultrasonic excitation member may be disposed in the flow path through which liquid flows within the housing upstream of the exhaust port(s). Examples of such a device are disclosed in related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,803,106 (Cohen et al.); 5,868,153 (Cohen et al.); 6,053,424 (Gipson et al.) and 6,380,264 (Jameson et al.), the disclosure of each of which is incorporated herein by reference. These references generally disclose a device for increasing the flow rate of a pressurized liquid through an orifice by applying ultrasonic energy to the pressurized liquid. In particular, pressurized liquid is delivered into the chamber of a housing having a die tip that includes an exit orifice (or exit orifices) through which the pressurized liquid exits the chamber.
An ultrasonic horn extends longitudinally in part within the chamber and in part outward of the chamber and has a diameter that decreases toward a tip disposed adjacent the exit orifice to amplify the ultrasonic vibration of the horn at its tip. A transducer is attached to the outer end of the horn to vibrate the horn ultrasonically. One potential disadvantage of such a device is that exposure of the various components to a high-pressure environment imparts substantial stress on the components. In particular, because part of the ultrasonic horn is immersed in the chamber and another part is not, there is a substantial pressure differential imparted to the different segments of the horn, resulting in additional stress on the horn. Moreover, such apparatus cannot readily accommodate an operating valve member, which is common in some ultrasonic liquid delivery devices to control the delivery of liquid from the device.
In still other liquid delivery devices, and in particular those that include an operating valve member to control liquid flow from the device, it is known to ultrasonically excite the valve member itself as liquid exits the device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,700 (Jameson et al.), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fuel injector in which a valve needle of the injector is formed at least in part of a magnetostrictive material responsive to magnetic fields changing at ultrasonic frequencies. When the valve needle is positioned to permit fuel to be exhausted from the valve body (i.e., the housing), a magnetic field changing at ultrasonic frequencies is applied to the magnetostrictive portion of the valve needle. Accordingly, the valve needle is ultrasonically excited to impart ultrasonic energy to the fuel as it exits the injector via the exit orifices.
In valved ultrasonic liquid delivery devices, the ultrasonic energy is imparted to the liquid (e.g., fuel where the delivery device is a fuel injector) in pulses, or intermittently (otherwise referred to as delivery events or injection events), such as only when the valve is open. The events are controlled by a suitable control system that, upon opening of the valve, sends an electrical signal in the form of a wave (e.g., a sine wave having an ultrasonic frequency) to the transducer to ultrasonically vibrate the horn for a predefined time—the duration of which defines the delivery, or injection event. Once the valve closes, delivery of the signal to the transducer ceases to stop vibration of the horn.
In some liquid delivery devices, such as ultrasonic fuel injectors, the ultrasonic excitation member (e.g., the ultrasonic horn) experiences a wide range of environmental conditions that can cause the natural frequency of the excitation member to drift. For example, ultrasonic fuel injectors experience substantial temperature changes between start-up and subsequent operation of the engine, resulting in thermal expansion and material property changes in the ultrasonic horn which in turn can shift the natural frequency of the horn. In addition, contact loading conditions, such as metal to metal contact between the horn and other elements of the injector such as the valve needle can also shift the natural frequency (e.g., because the valve needle would have its own resonant frequency that would cause some shift in that of the ultrasonic horn). Such conditions can even result in shifts during the predefined time of a single delivery event, or injection event.
A conventional feedback control system such as a phase locked loop is useful for ultrasonic horn control in devices where the horn operates for a substantially longer duration as compared, for example, to a single injection event of a fuel injection device. However, such a feedback control system is inefficient for such short duration events because the feedback loop time constants are too slow to make needed shifts in the electrical (i.e., drive) signal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a control system for an ultrasonic liquid delivery device, and in particular an open loop control system, that provides a more effective control of the operation of such a delivery device.